Loyauté et Honnêté
by Altaryas
Summary: AppleJack est une jeune fermière travaillant dure pour la journée spéciale regroupant toutes les personnes des quatre coins d'Equestria. Elle qui n'a jamais connu personne à pars sa famille et sa ville, pourquoi cette jeune femme l'attire-t-elle autant ? Il y aurait-il des brides du passés qui aurait été effracés ? (attention histoire homosexuel)


Ce fut un beau matin de printemps, la température chatouillait les quinze degrés Celsius et le soleil jouait à cache cache avec les nuages et la lune. Ce jour-là était un dimanche, un dernier jour de semaine parfait pour faire la grasse matinée jusqu'à pas d'heure, mais c'était sans compter sur le fils de notre héroïne qui débarqua dans la chambre en criant un événement qu'elle avait réussit à oublier. Quelques jours plus tôt elle avait reçut une invitation pour Poneyville pour assister à la cueillette et la fabrication de jus de pommes qui serait servit à volonté et gratuitement pour ceux qui aideront. Notre jeune mère avait refusé d'y aller et pensait avoir bien jeté la feuille mais ce fut tout autre, son fils trouva la lettre en boule à côté de la poubelle et a passer trois jours entier à supplier et se plier aux ordres de sa mère. La jeune multicolore avait finit par craquer et avait accepter de l'accompagner, qu'ils partiraient à la première heure. Et même si deux semaines s'étaient écoulés, il ne l'avait oublié pour rien au monde. Elle souffla et se leva, son fils devait avoir la dizaine d'année et avait une peau brune, des yeux verts émeraudes étincelants, de magnifiques cheveux bleus dégradés et une paire d'ailes brune et beige puissantes. Quand à la mère, elle avait une peau légèrement bleuté, à force de travailler dans la température, sa peau s'était modifiée naturellement pour faire face aux conditions climatiques. Ses yeux étaient fuchsia et ses cheveux arc-en-ciel, elle possédait dans son dos une grande paire d'aile puissante de couleur bleu clair. Tandis que la mère alla prendre une douche et se préparer, le petit prépara le petit déjeuner et le servis. Sa maternelle arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minute habillée et coiffée et prit son petit déjeuner. Ce fut de courte durée puisqu'ils étaient rapidement dehors et étiraient leurs ailes avant de s'envoler vers la destination finale : Poneyville.

« Hiiiya ! » criait une des jeunes bronzé de la maison avait un fort accent de la country. Son cri de guerre était rapidement suivit par une plus petite personne qui semblait être sa petite sœur, mais était accompagnée de deux autres fillettes. La plus âgée des quatre s'échauffaient et se préparaient mentalement à la grosse journée du jour, si les trois écolières avait accepté de venir aidé leur aînée, c'était dans l'unique but de forcer l'apparition de leur marque de beauté, jusque là leurs cent et quelques tentatives ont été vaines : Cuisine, Menuiserie, Organisatrices de Fêtes, Stylistes, Mannequins, Chanteuses, Comédiennes, Écrivaines, Professeures... Beaucoup de choses sont passé dans les mains des trois jeunes. Tandis que le grand frère de notre jeune fermière disposer l'équipement nécessaire au pied des arbres, cette dernière entama la discutions avec la plus blanche des trois, elle possédait une corne blanche en haut du front et des cheveux violets claires, ses yeux étaient dans le vert et elle était la petite sœur de la plus grande styliste de Poneyville : Rarity. La discutions sur la famille dériva très rapidement sur le sujet de l'amour et les trois petites regardaient à présent la grande sœur avec un regard suppliant. « Nope, je n'aime personne ,et je préfère restait seule, c'est préférable. » La plus triste fut la plus beige, âgée dans les environs de huit ans, elle avait des cheveux prune, bordeaux par endroit et des yeux ambrés, elle ne possédait pas d'ailes ni de corne, cette « espèce » était nommée « Terrestre ».

Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent et nos deux pégases se posèrent à l'entrée de Poneyville, la jeune mère fut acclamée par la foule, en effet elle était célèbre pour une chose : son arc-en-ciel supersonique. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire et même si maintenant elle est âgée de vingt-deux ans et que sa dernière fois remonte à plus de dix ans, elle partit s'échauffer pour pouvoir le réaliser avant l'ouverture de l'activité équestre prévue. Son fils visita les environs et tomba rapidement sur le champs de pommes de la Sweet Apple Acres, il rejoint alors le groupe de filles et se fit achevée de questions pour les plus petites. L'aînée prit le petit dans ses bras et plongea ses yeux néphrites dans les émeraudes de l'enfant. Ce dernier renifla et battit alors des ailes pour s'envoler vers un arbre, il tenta d'attraper une pomme mais l'adulte lui donna un coup entre les deux ailes ce qui eu pour effet de le clouer au sol. La blonde lui expliqua alors que ces pommes n'étaient pas encore à la cueillette et qu'il fallait attendre s'il voulait y goûter. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à notre petite troupe pour entendre des cris, des sifflements et des applaudissement s'élever de la ville. Le petit cria alors sa joie en disant que sa mère allait interprété enfin le spectacle. La grande sœur regarda attentivement une ombre ailée flottant au dessus de la ville, elle semblait possédait sur sa tête un casque micro reliée sans fil à toutes les enceinte disponibles sur Poneyville. « Bonjour à vous Poneyville ! J'ai entendu dire que vous n'avez pas la chance de côtoyer beaucoup de star, c'est pour cela que je suis là ! » la fermière soupira en pensant que la modestie ne devait pas être une priorité chez cette femme. « Vous voulez de la couleur ? De la vitesse ? De l'impensable ? Vous voulez... UN SPECTACLE ? » la foule cria alors en chœur et acclama à présent la nouvelle arrivé par son prénom mais notre jeune amie n'arrivait pas à le discerner correctement.

La bleuté jeta son casque micro à la Maire de la ville pour qu'elle puisse le passer au commentateur en chef. La jeune mère commença alors son spectacle aérien en faisant des figurines rapides, agiles, gracieuses, toujours avec cette traînée arc-en-ciel mais il y avait quelque chose de plus que d'habitude, les premiers rayons du soleil étaient là et faisait briller la pégase de mille éclats rendant tous ses gestes d'une beauté époustouflante. La coloré se posa sur un des toits et reprit son vol, elle prenait de l'altitude, très vite elle dépassa les nuages et l'ombre ne fut plus visible. Le bambin flotta dans les airs et avait les yeux pétillants, pour la première fois de sa vie il allait assister à l'incroyable finale de sa mère. Cette dernière jaillit des nuages telle une météorite, les ailes battant à toute vitesse, elle prit de plus en plus de vitesse et elle se sentit étouffée, oppressée sous ce manque d'oxygène qui c'était compressé avec la vitesse, mais elle tint bon et même si ses membres refusaient d'aller plus loin, l'abandon n'était pas le hobbies de notre chère amie. Tous virent alors autour de la pégase un étrange filme plastique blanchâtre qui se brisa et ce fut à ce moment là que la mère se redressa, l'explosion venait d'avoir lieu laissant toute la ville sans voix, un arc-en-ciel circulaire avait jaillit et s'étendait sur tout Equestria, plus personne n'arrivait à discernée la prodige mais ils la retrouvèrent rapidement en train de former un arc-en-ciel et terminé sur un second arc-en-ciel supersonique. La fatigue était là, elle c'était emparée d'elle, elle avait beaucoup trop forcer, elle profita alors du souffle de l'explosion et de la coloration pour s'éloigner de la ville et venir s'écraser dans un des arbres de la ferme. La ville était en fête et tous les membres de la Apple Familly les rejoignirent. Enfin, presque tous. Une jeune femme au regard vert, à la peau bronzé et aux cheveux blond paille était restée, elle était paralysée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un spectacle aussi magnifique que la cueillette des Zap Apple. Elle entendit du bruit derrière et se retourna, notre fermière croisa alors le regard fuchsia de a pégase qui était dans un sale état. Ses ailes étaient abîmées, ses cheveux en pétards, ses vêtements à moitiés déchirées, des égratignures un peu de partout provoquée par les branches de l'arbre dans lequel elle était tombée.

« -Salut, je m'appelle Rainbow Dash, et toi ? Sourit-elle.

-A... Apple... Jack... rougit-elle.

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance mon amie ! Tendit-elle sa main.

-De... De même.. »

La poignée de main eut l'effet d'un électrochoc dans tout le corps de la plus âgée, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et son ventre se tordait. La blonde rougissait à vue d'œil et la bleuté posa son front sur le sien, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre elle se retira en rigolant et trouvant ça mignon. La travailleuse n'en pouvait plus, elle fit volte face et s'enfuit à l'intérieur de sa maison laissant tombé son chapeau par terre. Rainbow Dash prit le chapeau et le mit sur sa tête baissée, elle releva cette dernière avec un petit sourire en coin et un regard plein de malice. Quand à Apple Jack, elle s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, sa respiration était saccadée, ses joues ressemblaient à des tomates, ses yeux étaient humides et son corps entier tremblait sous la sensation de ces nouveaux sentiments. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » se questionna-t-elle. La Apple remarqua l'absence de on chapeau et ressortit pour aller le chercher mais elle découvrit qu'il était sur la tête de celle qui l'a faisait tournée en bourrique rien qu'au regard. La blonde s'approcha et vit que la pégase était en train de se soigner avec un kit de base.

« -Je... Je peux... ? Balbutia-t-elle.

-Prendre ton chapeau ? Nan, j'le garde. Fit-elle la moue.

-Je... Je parlais de... Tes soins... rougit-elle.

-Bah, si ça te fait plaisir, prend ton temps, il me faudra au moins un mois avant de pouvir voler correctement à nouveau. Soupira-t-elle.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? S'accroupit-elle.

-Pour le bonheur des autres personnes, peu de personnes connaissent le bonheur de voir autant de couleur s'enchaînait dans le ciel avec des figures aussi cabriolé que les miennes. Sourit-elle tendrement.

-T'es attentionnée, et ton fils t'aime beaucoup j'ai vu. Sort-elle un collier.

-Mon fils... Ah ce petit il m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis que je l'ai adopté. S'allongea-t-elle.

-A... Adopté ? Il le sait ? S'approcha-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, je ne lui ai jamais caché, mais je l'aime comme mon propre fils, et je l'ai élevée seule, c'est comme si j'étais sa mère en somme. La regarda-t-elle.

-Je vois... baisse la tête.

-Hey ? Ça ne va pas ? Se rassit-elle.

-S... Si... Enfin... Moi j'ai perdu mes parents il y a huit ans, ils me manquent... mais c'est surtout à Apple Bloom qu'ils manquent...

-C'est ta petite sœur aux cheveux prune que j'ai aperçut quand j'étais dans les airs ? Je l'ai entendue parler avec Scootaloo et Sweetie Belle, elles forment un trio d'enfer. Sourit-elle.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Releva-t-elle la tête.

-Je suis une Pégase, j'attends tout ce qui se passe au sol. Pour en revenir à mes blessures... C'est quoi ce collier ? »

La pégase n'eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait entendre comme réponse puisque les questions qui l'a tourmentée actuellement était : pourquoi se retrouve-t-elle sous Apple Jack qui est à califourchon sur elle ?! La blonde l'embrassa et le collier orangée se mit à scintiller de plus en plus fort enveloppant l'entièreté du corps de la pégase qui fut guérit après une longue minute d'un baiser silencieux. Les deux femmes rouvrirent les yeux et chacune se refusait de quitter ceux de l'autre. Rainbow Dash reprit ses esprits et sortis de son t-shirt son collier à elle, une pierre précieuse semblable au rubis qui avait été façonner de façon à faire un éclair. Celui de Apple Jack était une ambre sculptée en une pomme. La blonde fut surprise mais ne put poser de questions, elle reçut soudainement un coup de foudre dans ses veines. Cette fois-ci ce fut Rainbow Dash de prendre le dessus et de l'embrasser tandis que la pierre rouge envelopper de le corps de la terrestre. Le baiser rompu, le petit de Rainbow Dash s'approcha et Apple Jack ouvrit les yeux, elle se souvenait à présent.

« -Rainbow... Je... paniqua-t-elle.

-Hey, calme-toi ma petite pomme. S'assoit-elle à côté.

-Oh Blue... Je suis tellement désolée... pleura Apple Jack.

-Désolée ? Mais c'est grâce à toi si je suis en vie ici et maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Il a raison, si tu ne lui avait pas donner ta magie mémoriale* et ton poumon, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle, et je n'aurai pas pu vivre une vie aussi agitée et heureuse. Sourit Rainbow.

-Mais... Mais je t'avais oubliée, et tu en as souffert, je te voyais, tu pleurais tellement ce jour-là ! Pleura-t-elle.

-AJ... l'enlaça-t-elle. Tu m'aimes toujours autant, voire même plus puisque j'ai réussit à te charmée une seconde fois.

-Faut dire... Tu t'es embellis... rougit-elle. »

Blue Dash se souvint alors d'il y a quelques semaines, quand il essayer de convaincre sa mère d'y allait, il lui avait demandé pourquoi et il avait su à ce moment-là que celle grâce à qui il était en vie actuellement, cette fameuse Apple Jack vivait justement à Poneyville et que c'était pour cette raison que sa mère refusait d'y aller. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir en la revoyant, elle ne voulait pas créer des ennuis. C'est pour cela que Blue avait prit contacte avec la plus jeune princesse qui remit aux deux amantes un collier d'harmonie chacune représentant respectivement la loyauté des souvenirs et des sentiments et de l'autre l'honnêteté de la santé physique et mentale. Bien évidement pour activer le collier il n'est pas nécessaire d'embrasser la personne mais ça, ça reste entre nous.

Magie Mémoriale = la magie des souvenirs et des sentiments.


End file.
